Soulless
by Xx-Soulless-xX
Summary: A vampire/werewolf romance. Gabbi meets a werewolf for the first time; Ethan. At first its a game, as it usually is, but after she saves his life, more than a vampire should save a werewolf, things tend to get complicated.
1. Chapter 1: How to Save a Life

**Soulless…** Part 1: _**How to Save a Life**_

"_Come find me…"_ I project the silent dare to the large wolf figure below the tree I sit in. It's breath coming out in short quick visible puffs in the below freezing winter air. I'd never seen a werewolf, but somehow, instinctively I knew what it was. It caught my scent earlier and has been hunting me all afternoon. I played along having nothing else to do, and not really sensing too much danger with its presence. But, now it was nearly midnight and it's tracked me to one of the steep snow-capped mountains that guard the city.

A small hopeless whine brings my attention back to it as the cold finally begins to settle upon it. I tilt my head in curiosity as I witness it collapse into the foot deep snow from cold and exhaustion. Then I wait a few short moments before climbing down to investigate.

The wolf was now a boy, somewhere around sixteen or seventeen years old, and his breathing getting slower. "_Curiosity killed the dog…"_ I think to myself quietly as the breathing eventually ceases. I hear other wolves in the distance, howling, mourning…Perhaps they sensed it. I shiver, but not from the cold, "It was only a game…" I say to night air self consciously.

I look around and over my shoulder, then broadcast my senses out finding the wolves not too far off. "They _can't _find me." I urge myself and pick up the lifeless boy. I could feel his soul lifting away but I quickly gather it in my fist and grasp it tightly. I move in a blur with lightning speed, back down the mountain, into the city, and whizzing through short cuts in a maze of alleys. Finally I stop in a short alley hidden away between a group of bustling factories. A small decorative rot iron vent is the entrance to my home, or as some might say, "_Lair"…_

I slip in and set the boy on the couch. Still clutching his soul, I light a candle and set it on the table. I haven't been here in a couple months and in the dim light I could see a fair amount of dust blanketing most everything. I sigh, and shake it off. "Later." I tell myself then hunch over the boy and hold the soul to his chest, coaxing it back in timidly. It was exhausting work, and in the process his life passed in front of my eyes.

His mother favored his little brother, given, they were both human. Always siding with him in arguments that concerned the wolf, but I even saw he was right. He would always fight to win her love, but she never gave it to him. Only scorns, sarcasm, and looks of utter disgust and hate. Finally, came the desperate hunt for me. His need to find me so intense as a single word, single command, and single motive pulsated like blood through his body. "_Vampire."_. He would kill me and bring my body back to his mother, and maybe she'd finally accept him for once. I shivered at the thoughts and felt bad for the boy as the soul finally went through.

I blow air into his lungs, change his clothes, check his heartbeat and then vitals. As everything began to gain life again, I heard him start to stir.  
"Vampire!" he coughs out loudly as his eyes burst open. He tries to phase, hands changing to paws, or face sprouting fur, but then back again. He wails with pain as it doesn't work. I work my way back into his soul and make him calm down…A little. He struggles and pants as he tries to push me out, "I was dead, why didn't you let me die?!" he yells furiously.

I tilt my head and think a moment. The question puzzled me… Why _did_ I save him? I shake my head sincerely, "I don't know…" I say with a quiet politeness.

His panting turned to sobbing. I sigh and tug him to his feet. He was still a bit wobbly from exhaustion, so I support him and lead him to me bedroom; well decorated along with a bed and a wardrobe. I help him into the bed and cover him with the thick blankets, "Sleep." I tell him, "You need it." I say honestly and start for the door.

"How do I know you won't just suck my blood in the dead of night?" he asks before I walk out. I roll my eyes and turn to him, "one, because it _is _the dead of night, and two, I wouldn't have wasted my energy bringing you back to life." I say simply and close the door behind me.

I come back in about a half hour later with some canned soup I'd managed to find and make for him. I open the door and slip in quietly, then set it on the nightstand beside the bed. I check his temperature gently, seeing it a normal 109 degrees…well normal for a dog anyway.

I look at the door indecisively, then decide to stay put and keep an eye on him, so I slide down the wall across from the bed and sit on the floor.

He wakes up two days later as I was putting fresher soup on the nightstand and I'd seen his eyes flutter open. "So, what, am I like a pet now?" he asks bitterly, voice hoarse from disuse.

I roll my eyes, "Welcome back to life…" I say quietly then sit on the floor again.

"Some welcoming committee…" He mumbles, then sees the soup and watches it from the corner of his eye.

"Made it for you…" I say quietly, seeing his suspicion. "I promise, it's not poison."

He gives me a careful look before picking the bowl up and eating quickly. Then, a green look crosses his face and he hunches over the side of the bed. Luckily I had planned ahead, and kicked a bucket over before it hit the floor. After his stomach empties and he stops heaving, I hand him a small towel. "Better?" I ask.

He grabs the towel timidly, "Not poison my ass." He mumbles.

I shake my head, "You've been out for two days straight. So because you ate so quickly and because you haven't gone to the bathroom, it made you sick. So there's your lunch and two days waste…" I say informally. "You're welcome…"

"Oh, now you tell me…" he says bitterly. "Wait…two days?" he asks lifting his face from the towel.

I nod honestly, "You've been pretty sick…"

"My mom is going to kill me…again." He groans painfully and sinks deeper into the covers.

"I know about her…" I admit, "But… you don't have to go back if you don't want to, you're welcome to stay. Go back to sleep." I tell him then turn the lights out, and walk out into the rest of the pitch black dark house, closing the door behind me.

I saunter over to the couch and sit boredly, listening to the storm outside, rain forming puddles at the base of the wall, right under the entrance vent. I sigh and stare at then longingly. "_I haven't hunted in two days…" _I remind myself, now noticing my exhaustion and shakiness from withdrawal. _"Let's hope they don't put up a fight…"_ I sigh and hurry out into the alley with grace. "Whoops…" I say quietly when I realize I forgot shoes, but I really don't need them anyways, so I continue wandering and hunting the streets for the weak.

I come across a group of local high schoolers, and an instant wave of fear flows through me. "_Werewolf."_ I think shakily, "_Powerful, perhaps the alpha…"_I decide and stop dead in my tracks.

The largest boy of the group; the wolf I was sure, turns toward me suddenly, his gaze darkening as he drew in my scent. I begin to back away slowly and shiver. I knew my face showed my fear, but I didn't care, especially now, thirst crazed and energy drained. I wouldn't stand a chance against this thing…

He says something to his friends, and they take their separate ways; the group toward the uppity part of town, and the wolf toward… me.

I make a run for it, bare feet hitting the muddy rain soaked ground, taking short cuts through alley ways. I hear him phase behind me and I try to run faster, but the glass in my feet didn't really help; should have worn shoes… Plus I was tiring quickly.

I finally make it to my alley and slip through the vent, landing with a thud on my grey concrete floors, smack in a puddle, although I was already soaked all the way through. I hug my knees tight to my chest and bury my face in them, shivering violently from both fear and withdrawal now. I can hear the wolf outside the vent, sniffing around the vent with a morbid excitement.

"_Go away, go away, go away…_" I whisper urgently over and over again beginning to hyperventilate with panic. He slides inside and lands in front of me, looking around until he spots me and lets out a blood curdling growl._ "This is it for you Gabbi…" _I tell myself, looking up at the wolf despairingly, and tears forming. He snaps toward me, flashing pearly white sharp teeth, and hair along its spine rising aggressively.

Suddenly, the one I'd saved a few days before bursts from my bedroom and phases quickly, hopping in front of me protectively, and returning the alpha's glares and growls, quite upstagingly. Some barking and furious snapping is passed between the two, then finally as if by god, the alpha leaves frustrated, the same way he came in.

I still sit, shivering, and staring at the remaining wolf as he phases back then takes me into his arms. "Sorry…" he says quietly, and looks into my eyes as he sits me on the couch and wraps a blanket around me. "But it's my turn to take care of you." He says commandingly and leaves through the vent.

I bring my trembling knees to my chest and hug a pillow; resisting the urge to follow him… I hug the pillow tighter and bite into it as if it were the only thing keeping me grounded to the earth.

He comes back a few hours later. I watch him with my black as night eyes as he maneuvers through destroyed pillows into the kitchen. He puts something into the fridge and brings me a covered cup with a straw. Blood fills my sense and I reach out for it desperately. "Where'd you get it?" I ask warily.

He shrugs, "Hospital."

I sigh, but drink it anyways; I could care less.

"I'm Ethan." He says quietly.

"I know… " I say once I finish, "I'm Gabbi."


	2. Chapter 2: Stay

**Soulless…** Part 2: _**Stay…**_

The next few days passed by fairly normal for me. Well, beside the fact that I was harboring a werewolf at least. We became familiar as roommates though; I cook, he eats; I clean, he sleeps. I don't. I'd also gotten back on schedule with my hunting, but with Ethan added as my body guard; even though I assured him the other day was a onetime thing.

One day, a week after I'd saved him, I was cooking dinner for him. Looking through the cabinets I noted that I'd used up all the ingredients. "Up for grocery shopping?" I call to Ethan who sat on the couch boredly. "Sure." He shrugs, and flashes me a smile.

I nod and smile lightly, then toss him a set of keys. His eyes widen after he catches them, "You… have a mustang?" he asks surprised.

I shrug, "Of course… I have more money than I know what to do with." I say casually, and then lead him into the alley, around the corner to an old small storage unit. I open it up effortlessly.

"Wow…" Ethan says dreamily and hops into the driver's seat. I smirk and saunter over into passenger.

We drive off singing along to Aero Smith on the radio and laughing at each other happily. Suddenly though, as we came to an intersection I hear a screeching and turn my head to Ethan. He looks at me still laughing unaware of the SUV careening toward his door. I open my mouth to say something, but it's cut off as it rams into us at full speed.

My head crashes against the window and I close my eyes for a few moments in pain. "Damnit…" I mumble and look around at the wreckage. Another car, totaled. I look to Ethan, but my eyes widen as I see him unconscious, with his head and side bleeding heavily.

I knew I couldn't die… but what about him? What would I do without him? It's only been a week, but now I realize that I absolutely _need _him…

I pant and struggle to get unbuckled, which isn't an easy task with a large piece of metal sticking out of your leg. I tear it out with a short wail of pain, then ignore it and crawl over into Ethan's lap. I unbuckle him, then kick his door open forcefully and drag him away from the burning cars. _"No, no, no, no…" _ I think urgently as I feel his soul lifting.

It wasn't healthy to force it back twice in one week, but maybe it was different for wolves. I hold it in with a hand over his heart, receiving just the minor memories from the last few minutes, singing, laughing, then crashing; making me cry silently. Meanwhile I pump his chest to bring his pulse back, and then breathe into his lungs for air.

I hear some shifting inside the other car as its inhabitants stumble out, coughing and limping, but otherwise safe with their larger car. I recognize one of them as the alpha that had tried to kill me earlier and look back to Ethan quickly. My eyes were growing blacker as his blood kept pouring from his side, although his head was ceasing. I take my shirt off, wearing a tank top underneath and hold it to his side.

"Oh my god!" I hear a girl from the other car say.

"Call an ambulance." I say forcefully.

"Is he ok?!" another girl asks.

"Call a fucking ambulance!" I shriek at them frustrated. His blood was driving me crazy, and causing my consciousness to black out, although I was fully awake. I regain control and realize I'm sitting beside a hospital bed, Ethan in it. I shake my head miserably and dash outside.

I could see a homeless man, snoozing near a dumpster in an alley, just across the street. I slip over in a blur and take him easily. He didn't even have time to fully awake before his blood was gone. I stash him in the dumpster reluctantly. Then shake it off and walk back to the hospital quietly.

"Are you Gabbi?" a nurse stops me at the door, and I nod slowly to the question. I must have hit my head harder than I thought…

"The boy keeps asking for you." She says with an annoyed sigh and grabs my arm leading me into the Intensive Care ward. "It's a good thing you know CPR, and how to stop bleeding or he'd be long gone by now." She says as we come to the door. She opens it for me and pushes me inside.

"Gabbi!" Ethan says frantically, he was crying… "They said you saved me, they said you were hurt but wouldn't let them help you, they said you hit your head so hard, Gabbi…!" he says getting up and walking over to me. His side and head were stitched and bandaged, he was healing fast with his werewolf blood.. "Oh god gabbi, I thought you were dead…" he says quietly and hugs me tightly.

"Sorry to disappoint…" I say sadly and hug him back, careful of his side.

"Your leg's hurt…" he whispers and puts a hand lightly on the bruise on my temple.

"Not as bad as you were…" I assure him, "It'll heal." I sigh.

"I died again…didn't I?" He guesses with a frown. I nod reluctantly and tears form at m eyes, but I couldn't look away from his deep evergreen eyes… I was stuck. He pulls his hand down from my temple to my cheek, then pulls my face close to his gently, and kisses me softly.

_"Didn't see that coming…"_ I think quietly to myself.


	3. Chapter 3: So Close and Still So Far

**Soulless…** Part 3: _**So Close… And Still So Far.**_

I'm not sure what happened, or where that kiss put us because after Ethan was released things just went back to normal again. It's confusing me, but I'm not sure if to ask or not. That's 'No Man's Land', to me, let alone Ethan…

A tow truck brought my car to the impound and we went over for a little visit. The damage was way worse than I'd remembered, but it was dark and I wasn't really paying attention. It was more like a Ford metal brick now. Ethan flinches as he sees it, "Sorry about the car…" he says quietly as we walk closer to inspect it.

I shrugs casually, "It's fine, it can be replaced." I assure him, " I needed a new one anyway." I point inside, "See the airbags didn't even go out." I roll my eyes for good measure.

Ethan chuckles quietly, "Well, they wouldn't have done much." He shrugs and takes my hand lightly.

I look down at our hands curiously, and then look back to the car with a sigh.

We went home eventually and picked up some Take-out for Ethan on the way there. We were sitting at the table, him eating, me sitting, I asked, "If you could go anywhere in the world, where would it be?" I ask curiously.

He thinks for a long moment, "Italy." He says finally.

I brighten slightly, "Really?" I ask, "I was born there…" I smile in thought.

"Why'd you leave?" he asks tilting his head.

I shake my head, "Too sad… "

Ethan finishes eating and throws the trash away. We sit on the couch after and turn on the TV. "Gabbi, why was it too sad?" he asks looking to me.

I think for a moment, "Well… when I turned 16, my dad took me to Paris on vacation." I start. "But I caught the plague there…" I whisper sadly, "We didn't know until I got home, it wasn't as big in Italy as it was in Paris, but it scared my mom enough to send me to my uncle. He bit me… but the rest of my family died of the sickness." I hug my knees to my chest.

Ethan takes me into his arms again and we sit quietly for a long while till I realize he's fallen asleep. But I don't move anyways.

I close my eyes after a few hours when he starts to stir. I don't think he knows I don't sleep because he sets me down gently and walks into the bedroom. He comes back a moment later and puts a blanket on me before going back. I hear him lay down and a little while later his breathing slows.

I sit up quietly and saunter out to the 24-hour grocery store down the block to buy some basics. I get back and look at the clock; 5:12 am. I walk into the kitchen silently and start making pancakes and bacon and eggs for Ethan.

He comes out around six when I'm putting the food on the table. He smiles brightly and hugs me, "Hmm, thought I smelled bacon.." he laughs. I smile back at him happily, as much as I hated to admit, I loved his hugs…

We hug longer then necessary, but before we break away there's a tapping at the vent and I look up at Ethan curiously. He raises an eye brow too then starts toward it, me right behind. A boy slips in, somewhere around 14-15. "Ethan!" he exclaims.

Ethan's face presents surprise, "Nick?" He asks, "What the FUCK are you doing here?!" he yells at him. I bite my lip to keep from laughing, and then figure it better to keep out and saunter over to the couch and sit hugging my knees to watch.

Nick scratches the back of his neck nervously, "Well… Trevor sent me to…uh... Kill…that…" he struggles for words and points to me shakily. I raise an eye-brow simply and look at Ethan innocently

"For what? You're the ones breaking code, not her." Ethan tosses back, which surprises me… I didn't know there _was_ a code.

Nick shakes his head, "Well… we all thought you were dead. We can't hear your thoughts or track you anymore, plus at the crash Trevor said she was…" He trails off and looks around quietly.

"Not her fault Trevor's an idiot and can't drive. Do I look dead to you?" Ethan says annoyed. "She's saved my life twice, you guys are the problem. Now get the fuck out." He says sharply and points to the vent.

Nick whines slightly, but obeys and leaves. I smile slightly at the floor, perhaps he really does think of me fondly. No one defends me like that, even though I'm sure I could have taken on the 'puppy'. It was nice to feel sheltered for once…

Ethan looks back at me and walks over, "Sorry… They don't think." He sighs and sits next to me lightly.

"And we'll never hear the end of it." I add suggestively, smiling at him.

"Mmm…" Ethan agrees quietly and looks at me for awhile then looks down and runs a hand through his hair with a sigh. I tilt my head and crawl into his lap letting my head sit on his shoulder gently. "What is it?" I ask quietly.

He scoffs slightly and shakes his head. "I think… maybe… I might love you…" he sighs and rests his head on mine with his arms around me lightly. "And they don't approve…" he adds quietly.

I pull back slightly and look at him unsure, "It's just different… Something that just doesn't happen." I try to assure him.

"Is it?" he looks at me despairingly; I could tell he was in a tough place.

"I think, maybe, it might." I quote him and smile slightly.

"Then I don't care what they think…" He smiles back and kisses me softly. I wrap my arm around his neck gently and kiss back not wanting to let go.


	4. Chapter 4: Something's Gotta Give

**Soulless…** Part 4: Something's Gotta Give

"Hmm…" Ethan says thoughtfully while holding my hand. It had been a few weeks now, and he'd finally worked up the courage to tell me I have the most uncomfortable bed on the planet. I laughed at him and rolled my eyes, and now here we stand; new bed ordered and being shipped and us standing in front of bed sheets to pick out new ones.

Eventually he picks out a dark grey comforter and simple silver sheets. I sigh dramatically, "_Finally!_" I huff and start toward check out. He chuckles lightly and follows, leashed by my hand.

"Ethan!" We both turn toward a furious yell farther down the aisle. I see a stout middle-aged fading blonde woman strutting towards us. Yes, strutting…Like a bird. Maybe because of her absurdly long high heels. I feel Ethan flinch slightly and grip my hand tighter.

"Ethan!" She says again with a glare when she gets closer. I know I've seen this woman before… Oh. Right. His mom. I think dreadfully and look up at a very uncomfortable Ethan. "Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you!" she says angrily. "Your 'friends' have been worried sick, what with all these hospital trips! Money doesn't grow on trees boy!" She almo

st snarls. I could imagine her as a few squawking seagulls fighting over a sandwich…

"It's not your money ma'am, I assure you." I say with quite politeness.

"Oh? Then who's paying the bills, little girl? _Your_ mommy?" she turns on me. Gosh, does she ever shut up?

"Me..." I reply, politeness level dropping just the smallest hint as I look to the ground.

She raises an eye-brow at me with her hands on her hips, then pivots back to Ethan. "Who's this?" she asks nodding toward me. If looks could kill…or kill me at least.

Ethan sighs and scratches his head lightly, "Her names Gabbi." He says simply. "And uh… she doesn't have a 'mommy'." He rolls his eyes. He seems to be handling this better than I got from his memories… but perhaps it was just me. "Thanks for the 'awesome talk' and all, _mother_, but you can tell my _friends_ to stop worrying. I'm better off where I am now. Now, we should really be going…" he trails off and starts nudging me back toward check out.

"Wait." She says grabbing his sleeve, then looks at the sheets in our hands, and smirks like a loon. "Ah… I see. So you actually got someone to sympathize over you. Congratulations, but when she dumps your pathetic ass in the gutter, don't come crying to me." She laughs evilly and I could swear she was a witch. Ethan tugs his arm away and we continue to the checkout.

After the quiet ride home, Ethan insists on bringing in the bed and making it himself. I agree reluctantly, then resort to wrapping myself and hiding in the new comforter which was temporarily sitting on the bedroom floor as he puts sheets on.

He reaches down for it, then laughs upon realizing I'm inside, but picks the both of us up anyways and sets us on the bed. "There. Bed's made." He jokes. I laugh at him quietly and roll my eyes. "You picked a good one." I comment and bury myself deeper.

Ethan smiles then hops onto the bed beside me, "Yeah, much better." He laughs and hugs me. Then, a sudden thought crosses my mind, "Hey, don't you go to school?" I ask curiously.

He shrugs, "Well…I did, before…" He hesitates.

"Ethan!" I scold, using the same tone his mother did. "You've been gone for weeks, you'll have to redo a year…" I frown slightly.

He sighs dramatically, "It's just school…" He pouts, then hops out of the bed and dashes down the hall. "Never!" He shouts jokingly.

I roll my eyes and laugh at him. Then he pokes his head around the door, "Well, maybe…" He smirks, "Only if you go too." He declares.

I raise my eye brows, "And just how would we go about that?" I ask in a sarcastic tone.

Ethan shrugs, "You speak every language I know of, fluently. Pretty sure you could pass as a foreign exchange student…" He suggests excitedly.

I think for a moment tilting my head slightly, "You promise to go back then? And pass?" I reason and he nods, walking back to me with a smile. "Fine…" I say thoughtfully. "When should we start?"

"I can sneak you a registration tomorrow… Then maybe we can start next week." He smiles and gets back in bed.

I nod and smile back at him, "Deal then." I say and play with his hair as he falls asleep.

In the morning I roll out of bed before Ethan and make him his breakfast and pour him some coffee. I look around curiously before taking a bite of his pancakes, but end up spitting it out distastefully. And at that moment Ethan chooses to walk in and raises an eye-brow at me with a smirk. "Somebody doesn't like pancakes…" he laughs.

I shrug disdainfully, "Well, I just can't taste them." I tell him and sit at the table next to him. "I guess I'll have to get used to it anyway though…" I sigh.

"Why's that? Oh, right… School." He says and rolls his eyes as he eats.

After eating he heads off to fetch a form for me, and I clean the house out of boredom, leaving not a speck of dust anywhere. Then I plant myself on the couch and turn on the TV. I turn it to 'Twilight' and laugh at how the makers know just about as much about vampires as Ethan's mom does. I definitely do not sparkle…

Ethan comes back and laughs along with me at the movie. "Here." He says and hands me the form and a pen. I fill it out and he sits next to me, watching the movie. Once I'm done, he heads off again to turn it into the school's office anonymously.

We go to lunch after that, just a small casual café down the block. "So did you pick which country you're going to be from?" He asks as we eat. Yes, we, grudgingly.

"I think Italy… I was born there anyway." I shrug and pick at the food.

"Nice." He smiles at me softly and finishes quickly; fortunately for me. We walk down the street slowly toward the alley, passing small shops on the way. I stop in front of a clothes shop and walk in, trailed by Ethan. "Need anything?" I ask walking toward some jackets since the news said it would be snowing by next week. "Not that I know of…" He shrugs and follows me.

I pick out a black jacket with fur around the hood, then make Ethan pick one out too. We pay then walk home happily.

Over the weekend I get a letter from the school saying I'm now in their system, along with my class schedule. I had to admit I was just the smallest bit excited about going to school again. I hunt and shower on Sunday, and then Ethan helps me with school shopping.

"What class are you in?" I ask him on our way home. I chose Junior because it fit my 'appearance age' of 16.

"Senior," He says. "But I have to redo a year again anyways." He smiles.

We walk inside and he helps me get everything together in my backpack, then we sit on the couch and watch movies for awhile. He falls asleep on the couch, but I wake him up around midnight and half drag half help to the bedroom where he immediately falls back into unconsciousness. I lie next to him and watch the ceiling until morning comes.


	5. Chapter 5: Highschool Never Ends?

**Soulless**_…_ Part 5: High School Never Ends

I wake Ethan up at six to get ready. While he gets dressed I do my hair and makeup, and once he's done we switch places. He combs his hair tiredly and brushes his teeth while I get dressed into simple jeans and tee shirt. He eats some toaster waffles, and then we leave and walk toward the school. "Excited?" He asks amused noting my rushing.

"A bit…" I smile at him.

We get to school early, and people throw Ethan a few surprised looks, plus a few curious looks towards me. I scratch my head nervously, noticing how many people go to the school; a lot. Ethan helps us kill time and shows me to all my classes so I don't get lost. Although I probably will anyways.

The bell finally rings and we head to our different classes reluctantly. My first class was… dreaded- cheerleading. I didn't sign up for that, and I should make an appointment to change it quickly. It made Ethan laugh though…

I step lightly into the gym, greeted by about over ten narrowed stares. Most were blonde, and just two were brunette making me feel unwanted with my black hair. "Ah! You must be Gabbi." A warmer greeting comes from the coach. I look away from the other girls and nod to the coach shyly.

She looks me up and down thoughtfully, "Let's go assign your uniform." She smiles lightly and lead me to the locker room. She tosses me a shirt and skirt, and hands me ribbons; all labeled with the school's name and colors. "You seem very light weight, Gabbi. You've done this before right?" She guesses.

I think about it for a moment. Well, I have done Gymnastics… That counts right? I nod, "It might be different here though…" I say with my best accent.

"Oh! Right, you're in the exchange program. Italy, yes?" She nods as if remembering. "Well, we'll show you the basic and you can take it easy until you get it down." She says politely. "We're just going to do some warm ups, wanna throw that thing on and join us?" she asks, although doesn't wait for an answer before walking out.

I sigh and put it on disdainfully. Cheerleading, just my luck. I walk out in the ridiculously short uniform and the coach nods for me to take a seat on the floor with the others. I sit in the back, trying not to make eye-contact with the Barbies.

"Girls, this is Gabbi. She's a foreign exchange student from Italy." She smiles as she introduces me. All of the girls pass around some greetings and I wave back quietly. After that we go out to the track to run.

Running is easy for me of course, so I manage to keep pace without breaking a sweat... actually; I'm not sure vampires sweat at all. One of the girls runs next to me, panting slightly, "Gabbi, huh?" She asks curiously. "I'm Lindsey… Cheer _Captain_." She announces unnecessarily. I nod briskly, "Nice to meet you…?" I say quietly keeping a steady pace.

"So I saw you with Ethan earlier." She switches topics quickly, "We all heard he was dead, actually. So I was surprised he was with anyone at all." Well, only twice. I think to myself, "Yeah… I know him well…" I say casually and shrug.

"He's been to Italy?" She asks. "His family doesn't seem the kind overflowing with money…" She says thoughtfully.

"No… and they aren't." I roll my eyes secretly. "I just bumped into him when I came here and he was really nice." I lie.

"Oh really? Doesn't seem like him. I've known him since grade school and he's not exactly a social butterfly. Hostile actually…" She tilts her head to me.

I scoff slightly, "Is there something you're trying to get at here, Lindsey?" I ask annoyed.

She shrugs, "Nah, just trying to figure you out." She says and stays quiet for awhile. "So uh, me and a few other people are going to the lake this weekend." She starts and I look at her sideways, "You should come. Maybe even bring that shadow of yours." She suggests.

I sigh and blow my bangs out of my eyes, "Maybe… but if anything Lindsey, I think I'm his shadow. Stop assuming." I say simply and kick up the pace a little, leaving her behind.

After the run we do some stretches and yoga, then speed walk around the school. Then we go back to the locker rooms and get dressed. The coach walks over to me once we're clothed and waiting for the bell to ring. "Wow Gabbi! Your really something, you know? You're a quick learner too, maybe you could teach Lindsey a thing or two…" She says apparently surprised.

Lindsey looks over frowning slightly, filling me with satisfaction. Classic high school.

Ethan meets me at the door as everyone's walking out of the gym. More curious glances tossed our way. I smile lightly at him, "Well, it wasn't as scary as I thought it would be." I joke and it makes him laugh. "Hmm, never thought I'd be dating a cheerleader." He teases and I knee the back of his leg playfully. He laughs again then kisses me on the cheek apologetically.

He walks me to my next class; English, then saunters boredly to his just across the hall. The teacher greets me warmly, again better than the rest of the class and assigns me a seat and a book.

Romeo and Juliet; not my favorite but oh well. We start off at act 3 and take notes even though I really don't need them. After that we take a quiz and watch the movie version of the act. It was one of the more recent one with Leonardo De'Caprio, _definitely _not my favorite. But it followed well enough, I guess.

After English was lunch. Ethan holds my hand as we walk toward the lunchroom. We get our lunches (If you could even call them that…), then sit at a vacant table. Ethan eats slower than usual, "Smh, you're lucky you can't taste this." He smirks at me. I laugh at him quietly and pick at it boredly.

Once we finish, he takes me outside to show me the rest of the campus until the lunch bell rings.

The rest of the day went by slowly, ending with just Geometry and Anatomy. Not my favorites, but at least I was almost good at them.

Ethan met me outside the class room again after school and takes my hand with a short smile as we walked out. We walk home peacefully, me listening to the birds chirp and Ethan humming softly. I lean my head on his shoulder lightly; he was much better than the birds…

We get home and do some homework together, then watch a little tv together, and then he does some make up work while I make him dinner.

"Lindsay invited us to 'camping'…" I tell him quietly as he's eating.

"Lindsay? Traviston?" Ethan asks raising an eye brow. "Cheerleader…?" he adds.

I nod quietly and shrug, "It sounds a bit fun… I've never been camping…" I admit shyly, "Other people are going too." I add.

"Ah." Ethan says and shrugs. 'Never been camping?" he chuckles and tilts his head, "Then of course we can go… That is if you can stand being on the same beach as the 'barbies' and all their 'kens.'" He says jokingly.

I smile at him and laugh quietly.


	6. Chapter 6: On Edge

**Soulless…** Part 6:

School went by the same way the next few days, easy but slow. I sighed in relief once the end of the day bell rang on Friday. As did Ethan I'm sure.

Hoots and hollers flow out of the school in front of me and Ethan, today was also camping day. We'd done shopping over the past week to get all ready; Sleeping bags, swim suits, flip flops, sunscreen, umbrella, food, bug spray, inner tubes, floaties, buckets for fun, and a tent.

I also brought my truck in from the other side of town. An old one from the eighties I'd kept locked up, but it was still in great shape for dirt roads and storage.

Ethan huffs lightly as we walk out of the noisy school. They get so excited it's the end, and yet still choose to stay even longer, I never got it…

"Excited?" Ethan asks and smiles down at me. "I haven't been camping either… At least not for awhile…" he admits, but I could sense a slight sadness behind it.

I nod and smile back at him then kiss his cheek lovingly.

We get home and stow everything in the truck before leaving. Ethan driving, slightly reluctant. I reassured him though. We get to the beach, safe and sound, and meet Lindsay there with a few of her friends. Male and female of course. A few of them toss curious glances toward Ethan, but I don't think he noticed.

We set up our tent and everything in it, then join the others for a swim in our new bathing suits.

Ethan chuckles lightly as I step out of the tent in mine, and I tilt my head at him. "Its unbearably cute." He says quietly and kisses my forehead before stepping inside the tent to change into his.

I wait outside to guard like he did and stare into the distant trees with a sigh. Suddenly though Ethan picks me up bridal style with a 'RAWR!'. I shriek playfully and hold onto his neck as he starts toward the lake and tosses me in after stepping in deep enough.

I frown under water and swim for his legs, taking him out too. Lindsay and her friends laugh as we both come back up. I smile triumphantly, and Ethan pouts playfully and splashes me. I giggle lightly and walk over to hug him apologetically.

Later we all sit and chat around a camp fire, joking a bit, Ethan holding me in his lap tiredly. I smile and lay my head against his chest, noticing he was fighting to keep his eyes open. I kiss his chin lightly, causing him to look down. "Tired?" I ask quietly.

He nods slowly with a small yawn, then I step off his lap and take his hand, pulling him up with me.

"Goin' to bed so early?" Lindsay's friend Brett asks.

I fake a yawn to make a point before answering, "Yeah, we're exhausted." I say quietly with the same accent I used at school. Then we wave and say our goodnights before crawling into the tent.

I crawl into my sleeping bag and wait for Ethan to get into his, but I look up to see his false pout. "Whaaat?" I ask quietly and copy his expression.

"It cold…_reaaallly_ cold." He whines quietly.

I giggle and roll my eyes, and allow him to share my sleeping bag.

He smiles as we manage to squeeze in, and chuckles lightly. I smile back sweetly and cuddle close as possible. He wraps his arms around my waist and hugs me close, then kisses me softly.

I smile and kiss back, then lay my head on his chest and stroke the hair in the back of his head until he falls asleep. Then I listen to the others as one by one they head off to bed too. Then all that was left was the crickets, the breeze, and the wolves howling in the distance… That last part made me shiver slightly and press closer to Ethan.

The next day, most of us were making our breakfast around the fire. Suddenly though, as Ashley manages to get service, she makes an excited gasping sound making us all glance to her curiously.

"Guys." She says dramatically, "Amy's got a rad party tonight… We gotta go." She explains slowly with a roll of her eyes.

"What about camping?" One of her friend's ask quietly.

Ashley just flaps a hand, pushing the thought away. "Pshhh, we could always come back. It's not like the lake's going to get up and walk away." She says with a sarcastic life, then hops up and sways away to her tent.

I look to Ethan disdainfully, but he just shrugs helplessly.

A few minutes later, Ashley returns. Bikini replaced by clothes. "Okay, so who's going?" Ashley asks and holds up her car keys. The others get up with small talk and comment, but Ethan stays sitting, so I follow. "Staying?" Ashley askes and tilts her head with a suspicious smirk.

"I'm not much of a fan of parties…" I say with a shrug and scratch my head confused.

Ashley shrugs, "Whatevs love, see ya." She says simply and walks to the cars with the others.

Once they leave and I hear cars start up I look over to Ethan curiously. "Why don't you wanna go?" I ask quietly. I didn't want to go much either, but Ashley was acting like it was a weird thing to say no to…

"I'm not much of a fan of parties!?" He says with a laugh, like he was trying to hold it in the whole time.

I roll my eyes quietly, "I've never been invited to a party." I say quietly.

Ethan's laugh subsides only slightly. "Oh." He says with his signature smile, "Well, partying with those guys is bad news, sweet heart, trust me." He shrugs. "It's more fun here anyway." He smiles then stands up and stretches.

I roll my eyes again and smile back at him.

Ethan walks over and takes my hand, "C'mon, I wanna show you something." He says quietly and pulls me up from the chair. He makes me get my shoes on, then leads me toward the forest. Once we get about 400 meters in I stop nervously making Ethan turn to look at me confused, "What is it, darling?" he asks curiously.

I look around warily, "It's the border… I shouldn't cross…" I say quietly turning back to him.

Ethan looks around as if remembering. "Oh…" He says and pulls me close to him. "They won't bother you if you're with me." He promises quietly, then kisses my forehead and keeps me close at his side as we continue.

Eventually he leads me to a stream that flows from the lake, and we follow it until we come to a small water fall in the prettiest green part of the forest. Ethan stops at the top of the waterfall. "See?" He asks and smiles.

I smile at him and kiss his cheek, "How'd you find it?" I ask curiously.

He shrugs simply, "My dad used to take me fishing." He says quietly, then pulls his shirt off suddenly and hops off the side of the waterfall.

I gasp worriedly and hurry to the edge, looking around frantically. Ethan pops up though with a laugh and swims to the shallows, then looks up at me. "C'mon!" he calls.

I frown slightly but don't let him see, then slip out of the t-shirt he let me borrow and stand at the edge for a moment, reluctant to jump. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. _Goodness, the things I do for this boy…_ I say quietly before letting myself fall.

I come back up quickly with a tiny sound; the water was way colder than I was expecting. I swim over to Ethan, shivering and teeth chattering.

Ethan chuckles lightly and hugs me close for warmth. I sigh quietly and hug him back, so much warmer than me, being a wolf and all. "You're crazy…" I say, still shivering.

"And you're not far behind, love." He chuckles quietly and kisses my shoulder, then moves up my neck slowly.

I close my eyes with a shy smile as he moves to my jaw line and eventually my lips. We kiss for awhile, slowly moving toward shore and his arms tightening around my waist. Ethan makes a small possessive growl as he pulls me to the sand, him sitting and me in his lap.

After a few more minutes like this, he lays down pulling me with him, then reaches to untie my bikini top, but interrupted by a loud growl a few feet away. "Fuck my life…" Ethan whispers, annoyed, as he pulls his face from mine.

I grunt in an annoyed way and press my forehead to his chest, to embarrassed to care who the wolf was this time.

Ethan rolls me off of him gently, then stands up and phases, shaking sand from his fur, then snarls at the other wolf a few feet away. The leader. Of course.


End file.
